how they met
by female transformer toa
Summary: this is how heather and my favorite talking boat met


_**I haven't written in a while and I never did say the story how King and Heather met so I decided to write how King became Heather's guardian and how he is alive again and what he has to do.**_

_**I don't the legend of zelda, link, tetra, and the other wind waker charaters. I don't own any of the transformers ever.**_

The king of red lions was in the sand lifeless as the night grew on. If Anyone had noticed it, They would have seen The boat's eyes opening and coming back to life.

_The next morning_

Everyone was dressed in sad colors as they did a ceremony for the lost at sea hero of winds, Link, and his wife Tetra. They went on a trip with Tetra's crew but only the crew was found alive. Link and Tetra were losted.

When Outset island got the news, Everyone was upset. After the ceremony, Some of the people started talking. "What is Heather going to do now?" Linda asked. Some of the people of Windfall island had decided to live on Outset a couple of years after Link defeated Ganondorf.

Among them were Linda, Kane, Anton, Lenzo, Gillian, Kreep, and Mrs. Marie. "Poor girl, She must so upset to to hear what happened to her parents" Sue-belle said. "We can't just let her be all alone" Gillian said.

"She is very young but She does need someone there for her" Mrs. Marie said unaware that a seven year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes had left.

Heather ran from the summit as fast as she could before she saw the pier. She knew everyone would want to talk with her but she wasn't in the mood to talk. Running over to the look out tower, Heather climbed the latter until she was at the top.

Laying on the floor, Heather cried. Her parents were gone now. She didn't know how to take care of herself. It was on the look out that Link had first spotted the Helmaroc King who had dropped Tetra into the forest before Link saved her.

Seeing rain clouds, Heather waited until it was raining heavy to come down from the look out tower. No one came out when It was raining. As She walked to the pier, A gray tabby kitten with Green eyes ran over to Heather and Mewed. It was Effie.

Effie was four months old but she was given to Heather for her Seventh Birthday just two months before. Heather didn't mind. Effie was the only family she had left. Gonzo and the crew were still sailing the great sea and Everyone on Outset island was inside.

Sitting on the sand close to the water, Heather sat there tears streaming down her cheeks.

King of Red lions was deeply upset that Link and Tetra were gone now. He would miss them. Turning his head, King of Red lions saw a little girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. Her skin was a fair white tone and she wore a wet dark pink dress. She was no longer than six or seven years old and with her was a gray tabby kitten.

She was crying though and for some odd reason, King of red lions sailed over to her.

Heather saw the king of red lions sailing towards her. She knew how speical the boat had been to her parents and to see it sail to her on its own was paranormal. Once the boat was on the sand and in front of her, Heather looked at the boat who did something no boat like it have ever done.

"Are you okay, Little one?" The boat spoke. The boat just spoke to her. Link had told Heather that the king of red lions had once been able to speak and here the boat was talking to her. "No, I'm not" Heather said holding Effie closer to her. "What's wrong then?" The king of red lions asked. "My mommy and daddy just died and since the crew my mom grew up with is gone, I'm all alone" Heather said.

"What were your parents' names?" King of red lions asked. "Link, the hero of winds and Tetra the pirate who decsended from hylian royalty" Heather said surprising the boat. "Do you know who the last king was?" King of red lions asked. "Daphnes something hyrule" Heather said as the rain started to clear up. "Do you know what this mean?" The red boat asked the seven year old girl.

"What?" Heather asked confused. "You are my many many many times granddaughter. what's your name?" King said as the weather started to get clear. "Heather tetra outset and this is Effie" Heather said. "Well Heather, I have just came back to life and until now, I didn't know why. As of now, I am your new guardian. I will raise you like my own child" King said.

As King said this, Heather wrapped her arms around the talking boat who accepted the embrace from the small child.

That night, Heather was sleeping soundly on the talking boat who wrapped a blanket around her small body with Effie who was curled up asleep beside Heather.

King was inside the house Link had grown up in and as Heather slept peacefully, King smiled softly and looked at the picture frames on the wall and Dressers. He saw one of Tetra and Link returning to outset island, One of Link Proposing to Tetra, one of Link and Tetra's wedding, Another of Tetra, Link, Aryll, and Link's deceased grandmother with a newborn Heather, Some of Heather's birthdays and the last one of Link and Tetra when they returned to their sea.

Obliviously, Link and Tetra didn't find a new hyrule which to king meant Hyrule was truly sleeping and waiting for its awakening. Looking at the sleeping girl,The king of red lions knew what he had to do now. He had to raise Heather.

He would teach her how to be a princess and Everything he knows about Hyrule and the great sea. Yawning himself, He turned his head and slowly fell asleep with his newly discovered Granddaughter and her pet cuddling up to his head.


End file.
